


Yamcha's Wish

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Size Stealing, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamcha gets sick of Vegeta’s attitude and his arrogance so he decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamcha's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Yamcha’s Wish

Yamcha gets sick of Vegeta’s attitude and his arrogance so he decides to teach him a lesson.

-x-

Yamcha wasn’t a fan of Vegeta, he didn’t trust him, and without Goku around it made him nervous. He kept stopping by Bulma’s place to make sure he wasn’t causing trouble.

Well he wasn’t exactly…

Vegeta refused to wear the clothes Bulma gave him so he just he just walked around naked! Yamcha blushed as he saw his mighty tool swing between his legs. He had to be at least 13 inches and he wasn’t even hard.

He walked around without shame or embarrassment but in his mind what did he have to be embarrassed about. If Yamcha didn’t know any better he’d swear the prince of all saiyans was enjoying it, showing off his big dick and huge balls.

Yamcha pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Till one day he decided to get a shower at Bulma’s place, he stripped off his clothes revealing his own well trained physique, and when the underwear came off he revealed his 3 inch cock.

He was fine with his size, and confident in his skills in the bedroom. Not till seeing Vegeta did he think he was small, barely even 1/3 of his monster cock. ‘Whatever,’ he flung a towel across his shower and headed for the bathroom.

He was certainly not expecting Vegeta to come out. The saiyan prince was dripping wet, water dripped on the floor from his body and hotly from his mighty rod.

The prince looked at him, and his eyes quickly scanned his form. Yamcha blushed and quickly tried to cover himself with his hands.  
Vegeta smirked and let out a chuckle as he walked by the human. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, but I must ask. Are you an infant?” Yamcha’s cheeks burned and even his ears got red.

“To have such a tiny cock I must believe you haven’t reached maturity yet.” Yamcha seethed. “Even the weakest of saiyans hit double digits upon their maturity. My brother Tarble 11 inches, hell even Raditz was 10 inches.” He laughed, and though he wouldn’t admit it but even Goku was larger than him by two inches.

Yamcha felt embarrassed, even more so his girl issues in the past. What was more humiliating, is being naked infront of the well endowed male and hearing about the big saiyan dicks, it had gotten him hard.

The smell of his arousal hit the prince and his massive tool rose in excitement. “Ohh does hearing how your human dick is inferior to a saiyans excite you?” Yamcha backed up. His gaze focuses on the massive penis as it stood proudly, pointing right at him. “Really, a small dicked loser like you should learn your place and submit to a superior male.” He gave his penis a few strokes, and Yamcha’s whole face burned.

He couldn’t take it he grabbed his clothes and flew out of there. Vegeta’s laughter following him. ‘That jerk I’ll show him.’ He secretly borrowed the dragon radar. He knew Goku had a spare one Bulma made for him.

Finding the dragon balls he gathered them together and summoned the eternal dragon. “STATE YOUR WISH SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER.”

“Yes, I wish to have a massive cock, but I don’t want to just be given one I want you to take the length from someone else. Prince Vegeta!”

“I UNDERSTAND, BUT KNOW THIS. YOU AND HE WILL BOTH BE AFFECTED BY THIS, AS ONE COCK GROWS WILL INCREASE ONE’S DOMINANCE. THE SHRINKING WILL INCREASE ONE’S SUBMISSION. “ Yamcha smirked.

“That’s what I’m counting on.” The dragon’s eyes glowed.

“YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. TILL WE MEET AGAIN, FAREWELL!” The dragon glowed and split off sending the 7 balls across the world. The sky cleared up and Yamcha felt his body tingle with new energy.

-x-

Vegeta was taking care of his not so little problem. Two hands were working his mighty shaft, as pre dripped onto his muscled body. Soft grunts could be heard, as he got closer and closer to release.

He was on his back so he could marvel at his manhood. He watched as it pulsed and swelled with his nearing orgasm.

As his release came, he closed his eyes and moaned loudly. His semen erupted like a volcano it pierced through the air, flying past his head to hit the ground behind him.

Spurt after spurt came, but as the pressure died down his seed began to splash onto his face, his pecs his abs before finally the last of it dribbled out and ran down his cock and soaked his crotch.

Vegeta basked a bit in his release, just lying there covered in his own cum. He took deep breaths through his nose, taking in the musk. His lips curved into a smirk, “Hmm.”

He got up and stretched. Deciding to get a shower, he walked towards the room and as he walked he felt a tingling in his cock. He looked down and saw his softening cock, he shrugged paying it no mind he went into the shower stall.

Turning the water on, warm water rained down upon him, washing away his seed. Another tingle from his cock was felt but Vegeta chalked it up to the warn water.

He scrubbed himself up and down, and felt another tingle. He had bent down to wash his legs so he took a look at his cock. ‘That can’t be right.’ He stood up straight and cupped his manhood. He had shrunk at least 3 inches.  
He held his manhood in his hands and sure enough the tingle was back and his cock shrank another inch. “What is this!? “ his cock was now 9 inches. Even smaller than Raditz.

His cock tingled again and it dropped another inch. Another tingle and he lost another inch. Vegeta didn’t know what to do so he tried stroking himself, hoping what was happening would stop or be reversed.

He stroked his 7 inch cock and he got hard, but this just made him shrink more. From a 7 to a 6 and from there to a 5. The saiyan prince let out a groan as he watched his penis dwindle.

At 5 inches he started feeling a new tingle, this time in his ass. It started off small at first but as his cock shrunk down to 4 inches he felt it more.

It was like an itch but it felt good, and he felt it through his channel. By the time he was 3 inches he stopped thinking about his cock anymore he needed to scratch that itch.

Using his free hand he reached back and began to rub his aching hole. “Ah ahh,” if felt so hot, and something in the back of his mind told him to stop, so he did and the tingling just got worse. He was now tugging on his hard 3 incher oozing pre like mad.

Now the need to release was working against him. He gave in and thrust his middle finger into his ass. By chance or maybe by fate he pressed his prostate and saw stars. His cock shrank down to 2 inches as he came, thick ropes of cum shot out and Vegeta’s whole body trembled.

The prince stood there basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap

Vegeta whipped his head and saw Yamcha standing in the door way, clad in only a pair of orange briefs. From the looks of his bulge it seemed he had found the culprit to his missing cock. “Bravo Vegeta that was quite the show.”

“You, you did this to me?” He almost growled. He took a step forward but his body was still out of it from the change. “What have you done to my cock?”

“Indeed, I made a wish with the dragon balls. As for your cock its right here, well most of it anyway.” He yanked off his briefs and his massive 14 inch long dick whipped up and slapped his abs.

Vegeta’s eyes were immediately drawn to the mighty manhood. A shiver raced down his spine at the sight of it. It was long and thick and cut, the tip having just having the bead of pre, and hanging below were his heavy balls.

Not just the sight of it had changed but the smell. Before when he smelled Yamcha’s arousal he was filled with the desire to mount the human and make him his bitch, but now the smell was thicker and stronger and it filled him with new desires that rubbed his pride the wrong way.

Yamcha smirked as he eyed Vegeta’s 2 incher. ‘Now he’s smaller than I ever was and I’m bigger than he ever was.’ Vegeta’s cock was hard again. “Looks like you like my big dick Vegeta.”

Vegeta blushed and used his hands to shield his crotch. My how the tables have turned. “You won’t get away with this, even if it takes a year I’ll get my cock back.”

Yamcha took a step forward, and his cock bobbed in the air. Vegeta’s eyes followed it as he moved. The smell drew closer and filled his senses, his legs buckled but he refused to go down.

Another step closer and Vegeta bit his lip to bite back a moan. “Oh I don’t think you will.” He got even closer and with one more step he’d be at arms length from the prince. “I think you will let me keep this cock.”

“Why would I do that?” His voice catched a bit.

“Because I’m going to fuck you with it!” A shiver tore through Vegeta and his hips bucked. The tingling in ass his began again, the itch was so strong.

Vegeta backed away, only to have Yamcha follow. He pressed the prince against the wall letting his erection rub against his cock and balls. “Ahhhh,” he bucked against the human.

“Really it’s better for both of us, what I can do with this cock will make your head spin. On you it was no more than a useless decoration.” He reached forward and began rubbing his nipples.

“Gah!” He clenched his teeth, trying to fight against the pleasure he was feeling. Despite himself his hips kept rolling against Yamcha’s.

He wanted to deny Yamcha’s claims but in truth he was right. Vegeta had spent his whole life training and getting stronger, he had great pride in his body and wielding that large pussy pleaser you could see why, but in all truth the prince was a virgin and the one he truly wanted to sleep with wasn’t on Earth at the moment. Sure he touched himself and marvelled at his weight and length and he liked showing it off along with the rest of him, but it couldn’t be…

The words sank in along with the pleasure. Yamcha pinched and rubbed his hard nubs sending pleasure scorching through his body. “Look at you play with your nipples a bit and you come undone. Face it Vegeta you were born with a hot body and with a dick too big for you to handle.” Vegeta moaned and his body trembled. “Now you’re perfect, the body matches the bitch inside.” Yamcha gave his nipples and Vegeta saw white.

‘Not like this not like this!’ He came blowing another large load.

“Haha see what I mean you just came from your nips your majesty, even a prince enjoys having his nipples plaid with.” His words hit Vegeta’s ego and pride but in his high state he couldn’t retort.

Yamcha whipped him around, and slid his massive dick between his legs. The huge tool slid between his muscled thighs along his taint balls and cock.

The human began thrusting like this and Vegeta moaned. Yamcha kept his gaze focused on the prince’s ass, more so on his twitching hole. “Feels good right, but not where you need it.” His finger circled his entrance, and Vegeta bucked.

“Ahh!” The maddening itch had not stopped even in his release, he needed something anything to scratch it. As Yamcha’s dick slid between his legs and rubbed against his taint balls and cock he could think of only one thing. ‘It’s so big it can scratch me just right.’

A voice in the back of his head screamed at him telling him to not give in, but the voice grew quieter as the friction between his legs and against his crotch increased. To make matters worse Yamcha pushed his finger inside him, the penetration making him moan.

Pleasure licked at his bruised ego but Vegeta was still fighting. “Just say it Vegeta say your a bitch and you love big cock, and I’ll gladly fuck you right here and now.”

Vegeta turned his head back and gave his best attempt at a glare. “Never.”

Yamcha just grinned. “Never is a long time, I wonder how long you’ll last.” He rocked his hips faster, and the saiyan moaned.

It was taking everything he had not to give in but he was fighting a losing battle. He was already hard again before his ass was penetrated as that finger thrust in and out he was oozing pre.

A second finger was added and Vegeta let out a low moan. Yamcha marveled at the prince’s tightness. ‘I can’t wait to plow this tight ass.’ He worked his fingers in time with his thrusts.

Poor Vegeta was drooling, a blush stained on his cheeks. ‘He can’t do this to me, I am the prince of all saiyans I won’t lose…’ “Ahhhhh!” Yamcha found his sweet spot and the male saw stars.  
He hugged his legs tighter, and began rocking against Yamcha slathering his huge dick with his pre. Yamcha smirked at the sudden change and continued his pace. He began to scissor the tight hole, stretching his entrance wide. “You have such a cute hole Vegeta, I can see your insides twitching. Just admit it and I’ll fill you properly.”

Vegeta groaned. It was true while the fingers felt amazing the itch went deeper somewhere his fingers couldn’t reach. He didn’t speak didn’t trust his voice now.

Yamcha just grinned, he was loving every second of this. He slipped a third finger inside, and began to finger fuck him, aiming for his sweet spot with every thrust.

“No ah ah ah ah!” He panted out and moaned.

“Come on Vegeta, just admit it your a naughty small dicked slut who needs a real man to put him in his place.” with every word he made sure to jab and rub his prostate. “What bothers you more? Being dominated by a human, or having a smaller dick than a human?” Vegeta groaned and his cock twitched at his words. “I can feel you twitching Vegeta are you gonna cum?”

“No,” it was a lie, he was so close he could taste it. His instincts and body were betraying him.

“Go ahead and cum but scream my name when you do.” he spotted Vegeta’s tail spot and with his free hand rubbed it with his thumb while he increased his pace between his legs and in his ass.

Vegeta threw his head back. It was too much, the friction between his legs, and along his crotch combined with the friction in his ass sparked with his sweet spot getting jabbed, add that to having his tail spot rubbed he lost it. “Yamcha Yamcha I’m cumming Yamcha!!!” His semen fired and covered Yamcha’s dick, while his insides squeezed his three fingers.

It didn’t make sense he had four very strong orgasms yet he still didn’t feel satisfied. Yamcha removed his fingers and Vegeta whined at the loss. “Well if you have nothing to say I’ll be taking my leave.” His huge cock began sliding out from his thighs and Vegeta twitched.

“Wait.” Yamcha stopped a smirk gracing his face. “Fuck me.”

“I’m sorry I’m still waiting for you to say it.” He held a hand to his ear.

Vegeta blushed so hard even his ears were red. Pride be damned that little voice was gone or it changed its mine as a new voice told him to submit he wanted cock, big thick and long to rub his insides. ‘What would Kakarot say if he saw me now? Would he laugh at me, or would he fuck me.’ That thought made the tingling increase, his tiny penis was hard again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get off again without help, the choice was simple.

“I’m a tiny dicked slut and I want your big cock inside me.”

“Hmm, try again.” He slid his dick from between his muscled legs, and switched to hotdogging him.

“Please stuff your big dick inside me, so big bigger than my own could ever be. Please fill me up I need it.”

“That’s better.” He lined himself up and pushed into Vegeta’s tight ass. Vegeta howled in pleasure, as each fat inch pushed inside stretching him out.

He was right Yamcha’s dick did scratch that itch. It rubbed his insides and applied pressure to his prostate as it sank deeper and deeper inside. His saiyan body was quite durable, and soon Yamcha was buried balls deep inside the prince.

Pre cum was running from Vegeta’s cock like a faucet. It spilled down his cock and balls and ran down his legs. “You’re really wet Vegeta, how do you feel?”

“So good!” His eyes were rolled up, and he was drooling like mad, his breath was coming out in hot pants.

“I knew you’d love it.” He held his hips and began to fuck him. He gave long powerful thrusts so Vegeta could feel every inch of him as it dominated his insides.

Each thrust pulled a moan from the prince. ‘Fuck so big, and so long!’ with every thrust that monster of a cock brushed his sweet spot before diving into the depths of his body. What really got him was the fact with each pull back he felt empty inside, and desperately craved to be filled again. Yamcha didn’t leave him empty for long, snapping their hips together with a smack and filling him to the brim.

Yamcha felt Vegeta twitch around him and knew he was close. Vegeta even tried to play with his cute little dick-clit, but Yamcha slapped his hand away. “Ahahahh no touching my little prince, this will be your first anal orgasm so enjoy it.” He increased his pace and Vegeta howled in pleasure, lustful grunts came from him as the thrusts got rougher. He couldn’t hold back and he came. Hit toes curled and his back arched as his semen erupted from his penis.

Yamcha stilled and let Vegeta squeeze him in his release. The prince was speechless, his mind a total blank, finally Yamcha’s words pierced through the veil. “Feels good right, bet you can get used to that feeling huh?” Vegeta nodded. “Good cause I’m not done with you yet, have a taste of my stamina before I breed you like the bitch you are.”

Yamcha let loose. His ki spiked and he began pounding into his tight ass. His hands came round one hand playing with his tiny cock and the other pinching his hard nipples. It was such a sensation overload Vegeta let out a silent cry of pleasure.

Fingers tugged on his hard two incher, while rolling his perky buds. The tips flicked the head and bud, and the saiyan’s body shuddered in bliss.

The speed and strength to which he was taken was intense, his legs buckled and gave out but he was kept up by the mighty rod.

Vegeta had 3 more orgasms, the last two were dry as he had nothing left in his balls.

Yamcha plowed him all through it, every release had him tightening up and he thrust in and out of it. Yamcha clenched his teeth and came. Semen flooded his body, and began filling his belly.

It didn’t take long till his stomach began to swell with cum. His abs melted as his gut filled. Yamcha’s seed began to spill out, even with his huge cock inside, it overflowed and ran down their legs to make a huge puddle on the floor.

Even after all that Yamcha was still hard. “Whoo not bad for your first time, with a little more training you’ll be excellent. Vegeta?” He looked and saw the prince had past out, fully impaled on Yamcha’s penis.

The human grinned. Holding him to his chest he carried Vegeta out on his cock, and marched him around the compound. His big belly of cum sloshed and jiggle as he was paraded around. Vegeta would never live this down, especially since many of the hallways had security cameras.

-x- omake -x-

When Goku returned he was certainly surprised. Yamcha had been training Vegeta for weeks. The Saiyan prince was now a grade A cock slut. He didn’t even remember having a big cock anymore.

Yamcha invited Goku to have some fun with him, and the taller Saiyan couldn’t resist.

Sure enough Vegeta got naked and even begged for Goku to fuck him. Goku ripped off his own clothes and revealed his massive 15 inch penis.

Vegeta stayed in the doggy style position when Goku took him. It was a dream come true for the prince, Goku’s powerful cock plunging into him reaching deeper than even Yamcha’s did. “Don’t forget about me.”

Yamcha slapped Vegeta’s face with his cock a few times, and the prince immediately opened his mouth to suck on him. “Ahh that’s good.” He felt Vegeta moan, lick and suck around his cock. He had plenty of practice and soon began to deep throat Yamcha till his nose was buried in his pubes.

The two big dicked males began to move, fucking him from both ends. Vegeta loved being spitroasted so much he came. “Wow Vegeta you are so tight!”

Yamcha saw the lustful look in Vegeta’s eyes and smiled. “Say Goku I gotta start my baseball job again and I just can’t look after this guy’s needs would you be willing to look after him?”

Goku smiled. “Sure what do you say Vegeta wanna be mine.” Vegeta let out a muffled noise that sounded like a yes.

“Perfect he’s all yours.” The two fucked him from both ends till they came filling the prince up with cum.

Goku had no idea about the wish and Vegeta didn’t tell him. It was a win win as far as Yamcha was concerned. He had a nice big cock to use, and make his lovers go wild. Goku got a lover that can handle his desires and power, and Vegeta got the man he always dreamed of fucking him whenever he wanted.

Often a night he heard Vegeta moaning Kakarot Kakarot during training. He just wanted to teach Vegeta a lesson and boy did he.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Born on my phone


End file.
